Field of the Invention
The invention provides hemi-aminal ethers and thioethers of N-alkenyl cyclic compounds optionally having one or more polymerizable moieties. The invention further provides a wide variety of compositions comprising the novel hemi-aminal ethers and thioethers of N-alkenyl cyclic compounds.
Description of Related Art
Related to the invention are the following references: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,136,766; 3,531,471; 3,853,910; 4,036,712; 4,221,789; 4,288,300; 4,334,097; 4,397,750; 5,385,948; 5,144,074; and 5,703,098. Also related are the national patents CN 2009/10152605; DE 2,113,338; JP 5,097,799; RU 2,017,732 and 2,063,136. Two articles by M. F. Shostakovskii, et al. published in Zelinskii Institute of Organic Chemistry of the Academy of Sciences of the USSR in 1959 and 1961 also are related, as they both mention N-(1-butoxy), N-(1-ethoxy), and N-(1-isopropoxy) derivatives of N-ethyl caprolactam.
The N-alkoxy derivatives of N-alkyl lactams that are disclosed in the aforementioned references are deficient in properties required for effective performance in various industrial applications such as exploration, drilling and production of oilfield chemicals, industrial specialties, performance specialties, fuels, lubricants, personal care and pharmaceutical specialties.
Accordingly, there is a need for hemi-aminal ethers and thioethers of N-alkenyl cyclic compounds that have better performance attributes and are suitable for various industrial applications.